You Think You've Got It Bad?
by XxxDanceQueen18Xxx
Summary: "I work three jobs!" She cried. "Oh yeah, well I have twins with no mother!" He yelled back. / An unexpected surprise and a sticky situation leaves Austin Moon discovering his twins and Ally Dawson the new 'mother'. She scoffed, "you think you've got it bad?" / With the help of these girls, Ally not only becomes 'mom' but also Ally Moon. That is if Austin tells Ally his feelings.


**Authors Note -** _Okay now this was VERY unexpected but it needed to be done. I didn't like the old version of this story so...I decided to revamp it! Now I'm so so so sorry i did this without any type of warning whatsoever but I felt like the other one needed improvement..badly so here's the new and revamped version of... You Think You've Got It Bad?_

* * *

_Chapter 1 - Twins & Tiring Lifes_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_5:00 am_. That's the time my alarm clock goes off. I don't even bother to whine, moan, groan or even complain; I'm used to this. I have to hurry in order to make my 5:30 shift at _Blues_, one of the many places I work. I get dressed and creep past my father and sisters room. Except I take _extra_ caution when going past my fathers. I would never hear the end of it if I had woken him up this early by mistake. I didn't even bother to eat breakfast and just grabbed my purse, keys, and jacket before heading straight out the door. While I'm walking, I'll introduce myself a little more. I'm Allyson Dawson, (Ally for short) I work three jobs, and my mother is nowhere to be found. She hit the streets and never returned when I was 4. My morning starts out with me working at _Blues_. It's a local cafe in Miami. Next place I work is called _Vibe_. It's a restaurant that _lots_ of people visit on a daily basis. Last place I work is at my fathers music shop called _Sonic Boom_. I actually enjoy working at sonic boom, music has always been a passion of mine.

Now your probably wondering why I work three jobs a day? Well good question; here's the answer. My family's so _typical_ so ever since my mom disappeared, my father started a drinking habit. Now every chance he gets to go to the bad or the casino; he takes. That's right, my dad gambles as well. So I have to work all these jobs to keep a firm roof over our head. I have two separate bank accounts. One for the bills and etc and the other is my personal one, one my dad _doesn't_ and _won't_ know about. If he ever found out I had another account, he'd take all the money I have an blow it. I sigh once I reach Blues. I hesitate for a moment before walking in. I walk straight to the cash register where another one of my fellow employees Amanda was about to take her break.

"Everything all good?" She questioned grabbing her tote looking back and bottled water.

"Never better," I fake smiled.

She shot me a look that said we'll talk later and I just nodded my head. Amanda and Kelly (my boss) are the only ones who know about my personal life. I snap out my daydream and focus my attention on the customer in front of me.

"Welcome to Blues, how may I take your order?"

Austin's POV

_6:00 am_. That's the time my alarm clock blares and that's the time I get up on a daily basis. I'm used to this so complaining isn't necessary. I get dressed then go downstairs. I walked passed my parents room to see their door shut. I didn't bother saying good morning either. I grab my keys and leave out. While I'm walking I guess I can tell you a little bit about myself. Austin Monica Moon, (more explanation on the middle name later) I work two jobs, and I went to a party where I had a one night stand with some chic named Tilly. The first place I work at is this diner called _Melody Diner_. It's a diner where you have to sing to the customers and I guess that legit because music is my passion. And my second job is at _Starbucks_. When I neared the doors of Melody Diner, I sighed and pushed one open and entered, the cold chill of the air conditioner greeting me as I walked in.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch at my house after work. My parents were out working and my brother was god knows where. Suddenly a knock erupted from the door. I wondered who it was because everyone was out. I shrugged my shoulder and got up anyway. I went over to the door and opened it revealing two little girls who looked to be no older than 5.

"Um hello?" I questioned confused.

"Are you Austin Moon?" The one blonde asks.

"Who wants to know?" I ask.

"We do." The other blonde says bluntly.

They move me over and walk right in. I turn around facing them my mouth slightly ajar. "Yeah sure, come right on in." I say sarcastically.

One of them answer but I'm not sure which is which. "To clarify somethings, my name is Runa and my sister over there is Riley. And most importantly, your our father."

* * *

**2nd Authors Note -**_ Again I'm really sorry I had to do this but I'm liking this better than the other. I hope you guys like this one as well...why don't you let me know if you did by R&R! Please even though I don't deserve it!_


End file.
